The Developmental Research Program of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute Lung Cancer SPORE will be carried out for the purpose of identifying and facilitating innovative new pilot projects in lung cancer research. The overall goal of the Developmental Research Program is to provide seed funding to investigators for novel research in lung cancer to further the basic, clinical and translational research priorities of the Lung Cancer SPORE. The specific goals of this Program are : 1) to provide seed funding opportunities for initial investigation of promising novel research in lung cancer: 2) to stimulate basic, clinical, and translational lung cancer research in areas of high priority to the Lung Cancer SPORE;3) to facilitate development of pilot projects into full project status in the Lung Cancer SPORE or to be competitive for independent investigator-initiated proposals to other funding agencies;and 4) to increase the visibility of Lung Cancer SPORE activities and increase participation among the institution's clinicians and researchers. Our design for the Developmental Research Program in the renewal is similar to the process used during the first grant period. Drs. William L. Bigbee and Joel S. Greenberger will provide Program leadership for basic and clinical research, respectively. The Developmental Research Program will utilize institutional web-based resources and printed announcements to notify the research community at the UPCI, the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC), and the affiliated Carnegie Mellon University of the availability of research funds to support pilot projects in lung cancer. In response to the new SPORE guideline encouraging inter-institutional collaboration, we will also make the program available to our sister Cancer Centers in Philadelphia, who are part of the statewide Pennsylvania Cancer Control Consortium (PAC-3) initiative. A standing Developmental Research Program Committee, together with ad hoc reviewers with specific expertise as needed drawn from the UPCI, UPMC, the Lung Cancer SPORE External Advisory Board, or other SPOREs will provide rigorous and consistent peer review of the solicited project proposals. The proposed Developmental Research Program budget will include $70,000 per year in funds from the NCI through this proposal, together with an additional $50,000 per year in matching funds from the UPCI. Proposals will be solicited and reviewed on an annual basis and grants of $30,000-$50,000 per year for 1-2 years will be awarded to the most meritorious proposals. These activities of the Developmental Research Program will stimulate innovative research toward meeting the translations goals of the Lung Cancer SPORE: reduction in the incidence, morbidity, and mortality from lung cancer.